


Sherlollipops - A Surefire Cure For Migraine

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [98]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a headache, Sherlock has a cure! (Plot? What Plot???)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - A Surefire Cure For Migraine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorbidbyDefault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidbyDefault/gifts).



His hands were so soothing as they rubbed the tension from her temples, gliding down to ease the crick in her neck, the one she always got from leaning over a body during an autopsy. A soft moan escaped Molly’s lips before she could stop it, but Sherlock only chuckled and leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to the nape of her neck. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked.

“God, yes!” she blurted out, turning pink with embarrassment. Why couldn’t she control herself today, she was usually better than this, at least since Sherlock’s return from his two-year absence! She and Sherlock were friends now; he’d seen her wince with pain and offered to help ease her headache, that was all it was and…and…wait, no, wrong! He’d just kissed the back of her neck, not exactly a thing one did with one’s friends! She twisted her head to face him, the question on her face so easy to read that she never managed to voice it.

Besides, the way he curled his hand behind her neck and brought his lips down to meet hers was more than answer enough. Her eyes fluttered shut as the kiss deepened, her mouth opening obediently to the slide of his tongue as they explored one another’s mouths. She pushed herself away from the countertop, turning so that she was facing him; once there, she did what she’d longed to do for years, reaching up to thread her fingers through the silky curls atop his head.

Sherlock groaned, then spun her around so that she was once again facing the countertop, fortunately clear of lab clutter at the moment. He pressed her hands to the countertop and covered them with his own, grinding his erection against the cleft of her ass. “I know a better way to cure a headache,” he growled, his breath hot against her ear.

Molly shivered and nodded as she felt his fingers seeking out the snap and zip to her trousers. It was late; the lab was locked and no one would be around for hours. Fucking Sherlock in the lab at St. Bart’s had always been one of her favorite fantasies, and was damned if she was going to let common sense get in the way now!

He licked her neck, then nipped at it as she reached around blindly to fumble his trousers open. Her own had fallen to her ankles and been kicked aside, along with her shoes. Molly gasped as she realized he wasn’t wearing any pants beneath the silken fabric; her fingers immediately contacted with his heated shaft, instinctively curling around the heavy length. Sherlock’s reaction was immediate: he sucked in a breath and bit her shoulder, then shoved his trousers down to his knees and pulled her legs further apart. “Want you now,” he growled, taking a moment to knead her breasts through the thin fabric of her summer blouse and lacy bra.

“Yes, please,” she squeaked, bracing herself with one hand and eagerly guiding him into her slick pussy with the other. God, he felt so good as he slipped into her; they both gave breathy sighs once he was fully seated, and then all Molly could do was hang on for dear life as Sherlock pounded into her with single-minded intensity.

As his hips lifted and fell, he mumbled against her skin between nips and kisses. “God, Molly, you feel so good, so fucking good, can’t believe I waited this long to be inside you! Mmm, I’ll bet you taste just as good, don’t you? Can’t wait to find out, you know I’m an addict and you are definitely my drug of choice from now on. If you thought this was a one-off, too bad; you’re stuck with me now, Molly Hooper. Can you live with that?”  


“Ungh, yes, of course I can!” she gasped out as he tweaked her nipples and bit down hard on the juncture of neck and shoulder. That one would leave a mark, but she couldn’t have possibly cared less; even if people teased her about wearing a scarf or high collar in summer, even if they knew WHY she was doing so, it wouldn’t bother her in the slightest. Not after what Sherlock had just told her!

Thinking about a future with him, about a relationship beyond just this moment, was enough to make her come; she wailed out her completion, uncaring if anyone passing by in the hall (unlikely) could hear her. She cried out his name and ended on a moaned, heartfelt, “God, I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Molly,” he said, then moaned out his own completion. She felt him pulsing inside her as she was still recovering from her own shattering orgasm. “Never doubt that, not ever.”

“I won’t,” she promised as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled contentedly at her neck, pressing soft kisses to the imprint of his teeth in the soft flesh. They disentangled themselves shortly thereafter, cleaning up and reclothing themselves in silence. When they left, Sherlock held her hand firmly in his, and Molly thought her heart would burst from pure joy.

Incidentally, her migraine was entirely forgotten by the time they reached Baker Street – and even though it was many months before she was besieged by another one, Sherlock remained assiduous in his attentions. Those temple-rubs and neck massages became her favorite activities at his hands.

(Well, SOME of her favorites!)


End file.
